


Enzo's at 7

by 7MeansMagic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #hotjopper #jopper, #oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7MeansMagic/pseuds/7MeansMagic





	Enzo's at 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winonajas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Winonajas).

Thinking of this date was a blend of emotions for Joyce. In July the 4th she asked him out, dressed in a Soviet uniform, trying to save her kids, trying to save the town, trying to save the country. Then, her date almost died. Her new Russian friend died. She would always avoid thinking about that day because it would be weird to explain why suddenly she had tears in eyes.  
And finally, the awaited day arrived. She was smiling all day, Will said she was going to hurt her cheek muscle. Hopper went on her shift at the store, with a smile on his face, said nothing, bought a candy, winked at her, she got so thrilled about that, that she unconsciously looked down bursting into happiness and love. They were silly and in love, just like kids.  
“See you later" said Hopper, with that you know what I mean tone of voice.  
“See ya" Joyce said giggling.  
The day just wouldn't pass. Barely no costumers. Joyce thought of leaving her work like three times, but she couldn't. She was a mother, she was adult and responsible and getting herself unemployed was the stupidest thing she could do. Then, at 5:58 she left closed the store, got in the car and drove home as fast as she could, with the radio super loud.  
When she got home, Jonathan and Nancy were there too, kissing. She thought of scolding them, but she wasn't going to be that hypocrite. Probably she and Hopper were going to do that too, in a few hours.  
Jonathan moved away from Nancy, surprised and embarrassed. “Mom! Wasn't expecting you here so early...”  
Joyce pretended she didn't see what was happening. “Yeah, uhm, thought it would be better to get dressed sooner, y'know... don't wanna be late or something”  
“Where you going, Ms Byers?” asked Nancy.  
Joyce stuttered and Jonathan answered: “She's going on a date with Hopper"  
The mother blushed. She felt stupid, childish and non deserving.  
“That's amazing!” Nancy said, “I always thought you both made a beautiful couple!”  
Joyce smiled.  
Jonathan said “okay, you don’t need to overreact...” Nancy ignored and interrupted him, walking towards Joyce, and then taking her by the hand. “So, what are you going to wear? You need help with makeup?”  
“Y'know, I'll wear that same shirt that I use for special occasions for the boys, and that's it, I don’t know much about this beauty world" the older answered.  
Nancy passed her hand through her hair, saying: “One of the things that mostly makes you beautiful, Joyce, is that you don’t try hard to look pretty, so it gives you that I woke up like this natural beauty which is awesome, but I don’t think it is appropriate for a date. A dress, a eyeliner, a little bit of lipstick, because we don’t want to get all smudged...” they laughed. Jonathan was staring 100% uncomfortable in the background. “Come on, I'll help you”  
Joyce felt so heart warmed. What a difference it was to have daughters. She accepted the help, because she wanted the date to be as perfect as it could be.  
***  
Seven o'clock. Hopper was parking in front of Joyce's house, wearing his white suit, a nice colorful shirt, had his mustache well trimmed, and his hair was wet from bath yet. He avoided the cigarette because the wanted her to feel his perfume, but that was making him even more anxious. He honked once. Regretted it one second later. “You don't honk at your date, you idiot. You treat her like the princess she is" Hopper scolded himself.  
Joyce came out of the house wearing a burgundy swirled dress, low-necked for Joyce’s standards. Hopper could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Her hair was wavy, almost straight and she had liner wings, which enhanced the beauty of those big brown eyes. Definitely a princess.  
Hopper dumbly came out of the car, jaw dropped.  
Joyce giggled while walking towards him.  
He took her hand. He thought a million of compliments, but he just smiled and contemplated her face. God, how beautiful she looked without worries. She blushed.  
“Your hands are cold" said Hopper.  
“I know" she answered “I feel so stupid for this. It's like my first date"  
“First, don't you ever say you are dumb. Never.” He answered. He probably wanted to sound angry, but Joyce never heard him so soft. “Second, my heart is pounding. So if you're stupid, I'm stupid” She giggled.  
He opened and closed the car's door for her, as a true gentleman, Joyce wasn't used to this she felt uncomfortable and lovely at the same time.  
He got in the car and asked “Mind if I smoke? I wanted to keep the good smell for you but this anxiety is killing me"  
Joyce smiled. It's been a while since someone wanted to please her as much as Hopper was doing now.  
“You do smell good, y'know" she said smiling and patting his hair.  
Hopper bristled.  
Joyce felt good. She remembered how good teasing was. “But let's smoke"  
He lighted a cigarette, took a deep drag on, and handed to her, when she took it, he started the car and drove to Enzo's. They kept sharing the cigarette until it was over.  
They got to Enzo's, and Hopper opened the door again for her. They got in, ate an amazing chianti, drank a whole bottle of wine and talked. Oh God, how they talked. Like best friends. From old memories, to music, to recent gossip, to theories about the Russians. It just wouldn't end. And they didn't notice when, but they started to play with each other hands, very softly. Then the waiter came and whispered in Hopper’s ear something, and he whispered back. Joyce was intrigued.  
When the waiter left, she asked “is something wrong?”  
“No" he answered “it's just that it is the last song the musician is going to play tonight. So... I must ask: May I have this dance?”  
She smiled. “Yes, you may.”  
They stood up and went to the outdoor part of the restaurant, which was actually like a garden. Grass, some flowers, a big tree and a lot of little lamps above them. It wasd prettier then what they both remembered.  
I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presley starts to be acoustically played. There was no other costumers in the restaurant anymore. They started to slow dance, and all they could see was each other's faces. They both felt so lucky, so happy... it was like a dream. Hopper started to gently play with Joyce's bangs, making her blink slowly while smiling. Then he touched her brows, her nose, her cheekbones... She played back, with his hair, his cheeks, his lips. Hopper kissed her finger. Then she passed her finger through his jawline, continuing the move towards herself, like hand backoning. Finally, Hopper felt he could stop holding back his desire, took her from the ground and kissed her passionately. Joyce could feel the oxytocin through her body, relaxing her muscles, making her feel that Hopper and that moment were perfect, barely a dream. She loved him. He loved her.  
Hopper put Joyce on the ground again, but she wasn't done yet. Because their height difference, it was pretty uncomfortable and weird for Hopper, so they sat on the closest chair, and Joyce sat on his lap. For a second, Hopper thought it wasn't appropriate, but he wouldn't destroy that moment's magic, so he just kept kissing her.  
After a while, Hopper, after being teased so many times by that woman, let his sexuality command his body over reason. He grabbed her thigh underneath her dress.  
She stopped kissing, embarrassed.  
“Sorry" he said.  
“it's ok" she mumbled back, putting some hair behind her ear.  
“Look at me” he said, she rose her eyes. “I really don't want to ruin this night. I'm so sorry. It is being like a dream.” They started to touch nose to nose “You're the woman of my life, Joyce”  
They kept nose to nose and she answered “I know, I love you Hopper. God, how weird to feels to finally say it out loud.” They giggled. “You didn’t ruin it. Actually, I just think we should go somewhere else”  
***  
Hopper was parking his truck in front of his house. Luckily, El was in a pajama party with her squad. He looked at her and she was looking at him, with a naughty smile. They got out of the car, climbed the few facade's staircases. Joyce went ahead, and the man took this advantage to pat her on the butt. She turned, pretending to be angry, but giggling.  
He opened the door, she was hugging him. He picked her up on his arms, and closed the door with his foot. She screamed giggling, “Hopper, don't! We are going to fall!”  
“Don't worry, I got you" he said then kissed the part of her breast that wasn't covered by fabric. God, he wanted to do that since he saw her at her house's facade early that night. They were big and juicy, although Joyce wasn't the kind of woman that showed it to everyone.  
He went to his bedroom, and laid Joyce on his bed. She was rubbing her legs on his hips, which got him so horny. He grabbed one thigh, rubbed his hips on her panties, and the other hand was supporting his body so he could get close and kiss her.  
Joyce could feel his volume pulsing, his hand voraciously exploring her thigh and butt, his intense kiss. He was hot as hell, and the only thing she could think was regret about not fucking that man before. She stopped the kiss, pushed him away gently and took the dress off quickly. Hopper, that for a moment thought he was doing something wrong, smiled thankful and kissed her again.  
She kissed him taking his jacket and his shirt off, and she ran her hand through that hairy chest and his back. He was so masculine.  
Hopper kissed her neck and her chest, then, biting, put down one strap, revealing her nipple. He forgot what he was doing and just went for it, kissing and sucking her breast. Joyce felt so good, throwing her head backwards. Hopper opened her bra and after she took it off, he sucked the other one as well. He kissed her belly all the way to her pussy, and every inch of her body was so beautiful. He smelled her skin sometimes when kissing, and he could feel the wave of oxytocin making him desire that woman even more. When he got to her pubs he stopped. Joyce looked at him. Hopper started kissing and licking the inner part of her thigh. She puffed impatiently, but already feeling some pleasure. He took her panties off, and he could see her clit already excited. He kissed all parts of her vulva, making a little massage on the labia majora. Her sexual tension increased desperately, and she moaned so he could know he was doing the right thing.  
He licked that clit so good. She tasted so good. He wanted her so bad. Then she came, and he wasn’t expecting it to be so fast. He giggled for his good performance.  
Joyce gasped trying to recover from her “little death", as would the French say.  
As he waited, Hopper sat on the bed and took his shoes, pants and underwear off. He laid back to wait for her, but in the second the did it, she moved towards his dick and sucked it, hard and quick, because she wanted so bad that dick inside of her.  
Joyce started riding his dick slowly, moving her hips in circular motions. She made eye contact with him, and she could see him frowning in pleasure. She started to ride it up and down, with her arms around his neck. “Oh shit" Hopper puffed, then slapped loudly her butt.  
She screamed happily.  
Joyce was driving him crazy. He hugged her with one arm firmly, and kissed her. As she couldn't go up and down, she made circular motions again. Hopper thought that if she kept that rhythm he would cum very soon, neither him nor her were willing to slow down.  
He moaned because of her moves.  
Hopper carried Joyce and laid her in missionary style, with her legs hooked on his arms that were supporting his body. He put his dick inside her and she frowned in pleasure, and he heard her whisper “Damn... fuck!”  
He started to fuck her hard, and she started to moan loud. That was music to his ears. That beautiful voice, that beautiful woman, was loving to take his dick.  
Hopper felt a wave of complete bliss through his body, and he stopped moving fast. He put his dick all the way in and moved a few times.  
He came.  
He removed his dick from her pussy and sat on his feet, trying to recover. Joyce closed her legs twisting her back, so he could see her butt and her breast.  
He patted her butt and said, touching his now soft part and heavily breathing, “Damn, you're fucking hot". She giggled.  
He laid and Joyce laid beside him, with her head on his chest. They stayed like that for 5 minutes, just contemplating each other's sweaty skin, breath, and every little detail that in loved people notice.  
After a while, Joyce kissed Hopper very softly and said “I'm going to get some water, ok? You want some?”  
“Uhum” he mumbled. They rubbed each other's faces like two kittens.  
She got up and walked naked towards the kitchen. Hopper contemplated her like she was catwalking. He wished so bad he could see that every day. That beautiful naked body walking unpretentiously through his house. Feeling home. Being his.  
She came back with a mug full with water. She handed him and drank half of it, then handed back to her smiling thankful. She was sat on the edge of the bed, and drank slowly the other half, playing with his hair, he rubbing his face on her hand, eventually kissing her hand too.  
Joyce knew he was completely hers that moment. She wanted that forever.  
She put the empty mug on the floor and kissed him slowly. Their mouths were fresh because of the water, which gave it a different sensation to it.  
Hopper massaged her breasts, and stop the kiss so he could kiss them both at the same time.  
“They're beautiful. You're beautiful” he said.  
She smiled.  
She grabbed his soft dick, and he started to pulse as response to her touch. She could feel it growing in her hand, but she kept making eye contact and smiling.  
Joyce laid on the bed with her belly down, right between Hopper's legs, and started sucking his half hard dick, feeling it pulse inside her mouth. Hopper moaned in pleasure.  
She kept sucking, and eventually kissed the head of the dick, and gave special attention to the most sensitive part of the dick. Hopper is going insane with all that technique.  
“Come on, baby" he said sitting up. She stopped the blowjob and sat too. He lead her to get on her knees so he could fuck her in doggystyle. He licked her pussy once and penetrated her.  
She screamed while inhaling and moaned “Yes!” to him.  
He slapped her butt smiling.  
Hopper fucked her hard for almost a minute, then he felt that if he kept that rhythm he would cum, so he slowed down.  
“Please don't stop” she begged. “I was almost cumming"  
He took his dick off her and penetrated with his middle finger, going exactly for the G point. Joyce moaned very loud, and started rubbing her clit. She was bursting in pleasure so she kept moving her hips.  
“Just like that, Hop… Yes fuck! OH MY GOD!” She came, and Hopper could feel her vagina contracting against his finger and his hand dripping a transparent liquid. She turned to him completely numb, and when saw what she did she got embarrassed. “Oh…” was all she could say.  
Hopper licked his hand. “What? That's a prize for me. That only happens when a woman cums really hard"  
He kissed her.  
“Really? That never happened to me before"  
“Then I'm glad to be your first time"  
They kissed one more time.  
Joyce laid in missionary style again, and Hopper started to fuck her again. He rubbed her clit and although she contracted in pleasure, she said “Don't! It's too sensible now".  
“Ok" he whispered back.  
Hopper concentrated on his own pleasure, grabbing her thighs. It was good for Joyce too.  
After a while, he felt that he was about to cum, and started to pound that pussy. They both started to moan, and then, finally, Hopper came. He held back a scream, that sounded more like a moan. He came real hard his time. He enjoyed that moment of bliss putting all his dick inside of her.  
He took off his dick and his cum started to drip. How beautiful Joyce looked, naked, lying tired, and with that beautiful pussy dripping his cum. Hopper contemplated her so he could save that vision forever in his mind, almost like a painting.  
Joyce looked at him with a naughty look, cleaned her pussy with her finger and licked it like it was cake frosting. Hopper wondered how the hell did Joyce come from delicate princess to this sexual predator. Maybe that was the thing that he most liked about her: she always surprised him. She always did well what she had to do.  
Hopper kissed her. “I love you” he whispered close to her lips. “Love you too" she whispered back.  
They laid in bed again, Joyce's head on Hopper's chest. They lighted a cigarette and shared it, but before it was finished, the woman fell asleep. Hopper looked at her and wished that day never ended.


End file.
